Use Somebody:A Nelena Story
by xrawrdinosaurs
Summary: Kori was always known as that one party girl that you were bound to find on the street, passed out and hungover.But she didn't mind...because at least that way she was known as herself..Not perfect Peyton Pierce's identical sister. But when Peyton dies trying to pick her up from a party, Kori finds herself livng in the guilt of her sister's murder and struggling so stay sane


1

. . . . . .

**Kori froze before the broad, iron, cemetery gates, unable to make her way across to the opposing side.** It was as if they had a force field surrounding them, preventing her from making even the slightest move forward. _She was stuck here,_ in the precise place she'd been stuck way too many times before, staring at the same standard, scene over and over again.

Thousands of tombstones stretched out on the green for what seemed to be miles, as their daily visitors came with flowers, surpassing her as they effortlessly strolled through the elaborate entrance. And she couldn't help but feel envy, watching the grievers tend to their love ones. Something she'd always been afraid to confront.

And as she remained motionless in her usual spot in the pavement, her mind began to race with intangible thoughts, scraps of images and scenarios submerging together into one big blur of events that possibly did or didn't happen. What the exact truth was; she hardly ever knew anymore.

"_Kori?_", her brother loomed behind her, interrupting her sustained silence.

She didn't answer for a bit, her eyes never wandering from the contents behind the gate. "Gage,I..", She started, her voice trailing off.

Gage waited for her to say something—-absolutely anything at this point. He knew how hard visiting Peyton was for her, in fact, she'd never been able to do it since she died.

He slowly grabbed her hand,reassuring her that he was there for her if she needed him.

She nodded, acknowledging his support. And she slowly felt a smile creep it's way onto her face. His presence gave her a slight strength she needed to proceed.

**_But it wasn't enough_**. "I…can't", her lips trembled as she uttered the words, tears breaking through to her exterior.

He scanned her face, searching for any new sign of courage._She had it in her_. Kori was one of the strongest people he knew. She could conquer anything._Why was this troubling her so much?_

"_Yes. You can!_", he argued, raising his voice in frustration. He was trying his best to be supportive, but it was hard to work with her stubborn attitude.

Kori tore herself away from the gate. She couldn't stand to be here any longer. She could feel her sanity escaping from her grasp.

"Take me home.", She demanded in a soft whisper, looking over at her brother for the first time since they'd been there, then proceeding to the front seat of his Mustang.

"Okay.", he nodded, refusing to let himself quarrel or urge her into changing her mind.

He hesitantly dug into his back jean pocket and revealed a set of keys. Making his way back to his car, he saw something in his sister's disposition that was suddenly altered. The strength she'd once possessed had been drained—-

_and she had just about given up her faith._

**. . . . . .**

"You want to tell me what's been going on with you lately?", Aiden inquired, shifting his attention from the road to his younger brother.

"Everything's fine.", John shrugged, staring out the window at the cars passing by. He didn't want to talk about what happened.** Shoot. **He couldn't even remember what happened and he had no desire to learn.

Aiden scoffed. "_You're joking, right?_ "

John ignored his remark, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white . It hadn't even been 5 minutes and Aiden was already pushing all of his buttons.

"**I have a convict sitting next to me**!", Aiden exclaimed,studying him over as if he was a complete stranger. And at the moment, _he was._"So I'll ask you again, What's been up with you?"

"What do you want me to say, Aiden?" he shouted back. "That I'm a different kid then I was before? Cause I'm not. Nothing's changed. "

"Well it's not everyday that I have to pick my little brother up from juve. But if you insinuating that this is going to be a regular thing now, I should of just let you stay in there. It's not like Mom and Dad are in any rush to get you out." The moment after the words escaped his lips, he knew _he'd gone too far_, he shouldn't of brought their parents into this, but he had to his point across to John somehow. He never listened to anything that he said.

"**Fuck you**." He spat, his words were as cold as ice, intending to hurt Aiden as best as he could.

They didn't speak for a bit;the absence of words welcoming in an uncomfortable silence. The only sound to be heard was that of the engine revving at each acceleration of the gas and the faint music playing in the background.

"Falls a little early this year" Aiden stated, observant of all the leaves that decorated the street. That, and he was desperate to break the lingering quiet and ironically, eager to turn over a new leaf in his relationship with John.

One of the last things John wanted to talk about with Aiden was weather. He hadn't seen him in 3 years. Not a visit, email, or phone call from the man. But a surprise visit to come and be the big hero to rescue him during his darkest hour. Wonderful relationship they had.

The car screeched to a halt at the stoplight and John found it as his opportunity to get out.

"Where are you going?", Aiden inquired, as he rolled down the window.

"I'll find my way home. Thanks for nothing." He saluted him and began walking in the direction of his home.

"That's great." Aiden smiled, sarcastically. "That's to bad that you'll do all that walking for nothing."

John chuckled as he continued his trudge through the foliage. "Any direction away from you is rewarding.", he retorted.

_Hahahaha_. John heard a chuckling sound again. But it hadn't originated from his lips. It belonged to Aidens'.

"Mom and Dad didn't tell you?," Aiden yelled back in response. "Oh well we're in for a real treat because y_ou're living with me_."

**. . . . . .**


End file.
